Log Horizon: The Other Story
by Sorora-hime
Summary: A story where it occurs around several adventurers in Minami. It will come into contact with canon but until then, it's the tale of my OC's. First! Fic. Accepting Critism.


Hello there folks, just a random author wanting to write a story. So it's been a while I've been having this idea but it never really went past by releasing stages but I think I am confident now. So uuh…first LH fanfic, but I do accept critic.

 _ **First and last disclaimer I'll be doing: I do not own Log Horizon!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The New World

A young girl entering through the door was seen, excited as she was as she nearly tripped on her own foot. "Yuukari-nee!" The girl chirped and ran through the house, before bursting herself through a room as a girl within the room blinked.

"I-Iroha?" The girl stammered as Iroha grinned. "It's Saturday! You promised to play with me today!"

"But…I've got work-"

"Aah mou! Nee-chan is always working! Don't you know working too much can effect your chances getting a man on your life?!"

"Kuh!" The elder girl threw her head back as an arrow struck threw her chest before quickly standing up. "Y-You don't have to say it like that…besides, don't you have-"

"University can wait." The younger one exclaimed in a nonchalant manner. "Plus, it's the weekend…and a new update is up and running!"

"Update?"

"Elder Tale my useless Nee-chan!" The younger one exclaimed in an excited manner. "Today is the day!"

"T-Today? I thought it would be next week…"

"That's because you've been working non stop. Please Nee-chan…just a few hours?"

The older sister stared at her sisters puppy dog eyes, before sighing in defeat. "Haah…if you put it like that…then I guess it's fine. Just for a bit though…"

"Come on! A few hours won't change your damn life okay?!"

"B-Be quiet!"

The two sisters quickly went towards the room next door where to computers were seen next to one another as the younger one grinned. "This will be sooo awesome! Can you come to Minami today? Had a friend in need of help…"

"Minami huh…it's quite tracking from Akiba. You owe me lunch tomorrow okay?!"

"Whatever. Let's just play!"

Of course…suffice to say, the two played together. Much longer then they had planned. As midnight grew closer, the younger sister smiled in anticipation. "Just a few more minutes Yuukari-nee…and the new update is up and about!"

"Homesteading the Noosphere huh…I wonder what's the expansion pack about this time…"

"I heard they raised the level cap!"

"Mm…oh!" The older sister said, before noticing the update was available. "It's time. Are you ready?"

"But of course Yuukari-nee!"

With a nod, the two pressed the update button at the same time. Strangely, despite the large update, the load went by pretty fast before they resumed their playing. "Uhn…" The younger one softly yawned. "I'm getting sleepy…"

"Let's log out yeah?"

The younger one yawned softly again, before slowly clicking on the log out button…and…and…

"E-Eh?" The older one went, noticing the screen glitching a bit…before…a wave of sleepiness hits her as well. "Y-Yuukari…nee…" The younger one yawned. It was strange to suddenly feel sleepy all of a sudden. As she peered up at the screen once more…she saw the mouse cursor directly above the log out button.

She tried to reach for her mouse…only to be consumed by darkneass.

…

…

…

* * *

…

…

…

"…Gi…"

"…"

"…Nagi…"

"…"

"…Izanagi!"

"…"

"Iroha!"

"Ukya?!" A girl slowly shot up from her sleep, quickly standing up and eyed her surroundings, before scowling. "Who on earth disturbed my sleep-"

 _ **Tonk!**_

"Ugyah?!" The girl groaned and quickly turned around, ready to unleash a 36 street fighter combo only to blink in surprise. Directly in front of her was another girl, shorter than her and…well…honestly looked like a cosplayer or something…

"W-Wha?" The girl went. "W-Who are you?!"

"…" The other girl went, sighing heavily as she face palmed. "It's me…your sister."

"Sister…sister…Yuukari-nee?"

"Yes it's me. Took you a while huh? I guess I shouldn't expect much…seeing we're in here…"

"Eh?"

The older one sighed and said, "Just look at the upcoming status profile okay?"

The younger one blinked, before noticing an odd…window of information of sorts. It was directly next to her sister's face, and it went like this-

* * *

 **Kushi Yatama**

 **Race / Elf / Female**

 **Kannagi Lv. 90**

 **HP: 10777**

 **MP: 11973**

 **Guild / DDD**

* * *

"…Eh? Kushi Yatama? Isn't that your…"

"Elder Tale avatar? Yeah…I noticed…" Kushi muses as she slowly spun. "Still…this seems too realistic even for this generation's gaming standards…"

The little sister blinked, before eyeing her surroundings. "Then…we are…in Elder Tale?"

"Why don't you look at the window nearby?" Kushi suggested and points towards a nearby window in a rather rundown looking building. The little sister quickly rushed towards the window and eyed herself on the mirror, before gasping in surprise as she took a step back.

Long jet black hair was seen, reaching her ankles and ties loose save for it being tied loosely directly at the end. Her crimson red eyes stared back added with long eyelashes, as she eyed her apparel.

A kimono clung to her body, white in colour save for the hakama wrapped around her waist, where it had the same colour as her hair. Traditional Japanese sandals were seen completed with white socks. Finally, a raven coloured shoulder cape rested on her shoulders, similar to that of raven feathers. On the side of her head lies a curved dragon horn which was slicked back.

And of course…she felt something on her hips. She eyed her arms where black armguards rested, before eyeing her waist where two katana's rested, she stared especially towards the one on her right hip. The grip was black, but had a messy dark red imprints. The guard itself was shaped in a diamond manner, with it being pure black in colour with the blade hidden within the black coloured scabbard.

And then…she noticed two black coloured tails behind her, and a pair of black coloured fox ears.

"…This is…me?" She mused before eyeing the window again where a status profile popped up.

* * *

 **Izanagi**

 **Race / Foxtail / Female**

 **Samurai Lv. 90**

 **HP: 13100**

 **MP: 7089**

 **Guild / None**

* * *

"…Eeeh?" Izanagi went in disbelief, before she quickly rushed towards her sister again. "I-I'm my avatar too! T-This is so weird!"

"I know…"

"This is so weird…that I'm taller!"

"Only by a mere centimeters!"

The two sisters pouted at each other, before sighing heavily. "Urf…why are we here?" Izanagi mused as Kushi shrugged. "How about a short walk? Surely we must find others…" The Kannagi suggested. With a nod, the sisters embarked on their exploration all the while still confused.

The two eyed their surroundings as large buildings that look rather run down was seen…that is…until they reached a main road. Izanagi's fox ears twitched as she perked her head up. "I…hear people talking…" The Samurai mused as she walked into the main road.

Instantly coming into view was lots of various people eyeing the area, some with shocked, some with excitement and some with curiosity. "It looks like an Anime Convention or something…" Izanagi comments as Kushi walked next to her.

"And…where are we?"

Izanagi scans her surrounding, before another status info came up. "We are…in Minami?"

"That _is_ where we set up our spawn point…or rather…I changed." Kushi muses and sighs. "I could be with the other Drei Klauen right now…"

"I-I'm sorry…" Izanagi laments and pursed her lips as she pushed her fingers towards each other. Kushi quickly shook her head and gently pats her sister on the head despite their height difference. "It's fine. I'm rather happy I'm with you, it beats being with DDD right now."

"Aah! Kushi-nee!" Izanagi envelopes her sister into a hug as the Kannagi giggles and returned the hug. The two smiled at each other, before departing and eyed their surrounding properly. "Mm…since we're in Minami…I wonder how the outside world works? How does the battle system work? How does the other players take this? Soo many questions…" Izanagi huffs.

"Well I see several people walking out. Want to follow them?" Kushi suggested and with a nod from her sister, the two followed three people walking out of the city safety zone. As they were about to leave, Izanagi raises her head and eyes a large structure.

"Is that...the Intercity Transport Gate? It looks…dysfunctional…" Izanagi comments as Kushi sighs. "That…could indeed pose a problem. I expected to use it to go to Akiba…" The Kannagi laments. "Though it would be best to explore a bit…"

Continuing on, the sisters followed the group behind as they left the safety zone of Minami. "Oi oi…don't you think we're going a bit too far?" One of the three said. "I mean…we could always respawn but…this is a whole new different situation!"

"Hmph. We still need to know at the very least how the combat works here. Not that I'm saying we're looking for a fight but…we should know our surrounding." One of them responded in a more serious tone.

"We're in Elder Tale! If anything, I know the place like the back of my hand!"

"…I still can't fathom how you can be so aloof in a crisis like this…"

"Take it slow Kazuhiko-san!"

The two sisters blinked behind, before looking at each other. "Should we approach them?" Izanagi questions. "I mean…wouldn't more people help?"

"I suppose we should."

Nodding, the sisters slowly walked towards the three people as Izanagi called them up. "Um…hello!"

"Oh? New people…" The care free one said as he noticed the sisters walking towards them. "Hello there!" Izanagi greeted as she eyed the three people. They looked familiar…and yet she couldn't put where her finger was…

That is, until their status profile came up. "KR…and…Kazuhiko?" Izanagi muses. "As in…the Debauchery Tea Party?"

"Former to be exact." KR corrected and points at Izanagi. "And you're that newbie aren't you?"

"Newbie?" Kazuhiko questions as KR shrugs. "There was this level one player that accidently joined on our raid once. Been a big fan of us since…"

"KR…and…Kazuhiko-senpai…" Izanagi went as her body shook, before her eyes rolled back and faints with a euphoric expression as foam came out of her mouth. "Izanagi?!" Kushi went at the sight of her sister fainting in a rather pleased manner.

"…Err…big fan I think…" KR sweat drops. The group eyed Izanagi, before she shot her eyes wide open and jumped onto her feet. "KYAAAA IT'S KR AND KAZUHIKO-SENPAI!" The Samurai shouts in a fan girl mode, barely containing her excitement. "I-It's so nice to meet you!"

Kazuhiko blinked at Izanagi's excitement, before giving of a small smile. "Hello there." He greeted politely as Izanagi spun around in a happy manner. "Kyaa! He just greeted me! I feel so honored! Even KR-senpai remembered me!"

"Well I think it's easy to remember anyone with energy like that." KR casually comments. As the Samurai started fan girl-ing, a sigh was heard. "I fail to see as to why would you be fan of my brother. I understand Kazuhiko-san but… _him_?"

"KR-senpai is awesome too!" Izanagi growls at the third party. "D-Don't speak ill of him!"

"Hmph." The third person spoke up. "As KR's brother, I don't see why would you see anything good of him."

"Oi bastard…I'm here…" KR snickered. Izanagi pouts and sets her gaze towards the third person. He stood at the same height as KR and was slim as well. He had black hair which stopped just above his shoulders, with three ahoges atop his head. His piercing blue eyes which had cross shaped iris was behind black framed glasses as a perceptive gaze was opted on his face.

He wore a rather proper looking noble-like outfit. For the top, he had a simple shirt which was buttoned up, beneath a black vest, which itself was beneath a black shoulder cape which reached past by his waist. A cravat was seen, held together with a red gem. Below, he wore black pants and proper looking black shoes.

Finally, he had a pair of white gloves and knives strapped to both of his thighs, and one on his left forearm and six rapiers on his waist, three on each side but with it shorter than average rapiers. Izanagi scoffed at him as she eyed his status profile.

* * *

 **RK**

 **Race / Human / Male**

 **Swashbuckler Lv. 90**

 **HP: 10698**

 **MP: 9780**

 **Guild / None**

* * *

"Pfft…RK? What an unoriginal name!" Izanagi retorts as RK sighs. "I happen to simply jab at my keyboard." The Swashbuckler muses. "And it just happens so that it's the opposite of Nii-sama's name."

"He just loves me." KR muses prompting his brother to roll his eyes. Kazuhiko makes a firm nod and said, "Onto a serious note, Izanagi, Kushi-san. What are you guys doing here?"

"Uuh…we were curious seeing you guys walk out, and also trying to see the outside of Minami…" Kushi admits. "Plus…we want to know how combats works too…."

"Well that's a nice plan, the more the merrier!"

"Nii-sama!"

"Calm down RK. It's not like we'll be demolished so easily-"

A growl nearby was heard as the group went into alert. A small pack of goblins, all which was about twenty levels below the group, came out nearby. "O-Oh!" Izanagi stepped back in shock. "Enemies!"

"Err…what do we do now?" Kushi questions as Kazuhiko drew out his weapon. "I suppose we fight."

"We don't even know how to!" Izanagi said in a fit of panic, before shakily drawing out her katana. RK instantly held his rapiers, three on each hand and was held in between his fingers. "At the very least, we should have each others back covered lest we get into a vulnerable position."

The group nods and moved onto a circle formation as Kushi held her sword a bit shaky as well. "T-This is real right? What…what happens if we die here? Do we even respawn?"

KR frowns as he held his staff, the goblin had encircled them and held a face that didn't seem to friendly. Everyone seemed highly alert when-

"Ukyah?!" Izanagi shrieked when something latched onto her leg. The group quickly turned around to see Izanagi had something latched onto her leg and before any of them could react, she was suddenly pulled away by and-

"Triffid!" Kushi shouts in horror at the sight of a large plant monster dragging her sister away. "Aakh?! Kushi-nee!" Izanagi panicked as she was dragged closer towards the plant monster's mouth. Midway, the goblins instantly surrounded her, raising their claws as Kushi's eyes widen in horror.

And then…they attacked.

"Kyaaahk?! Kushi-nee! Kushi-nee!" Izanagi screamed in pain and fear as the goblins ravaged her. They slashed their claws at her all at once as the sight of her HP bar depleting was pure horror to Kushi. Despite their level difference, she was absolutely getting annihilated.

"G-Get…Get away from her!" Kushi raged and rushed towards her sister. As she reached there, she instantly swung her katana across the group of goblins, before the monsters shrieked in pain as their HP decreased visibly on the HP bar.

"I-I…attacked!" Kushi exclaimed, before putting on a serious face and slashed around wildly. The goblins growl in pain before one of them was stabbed directly on the head by Kushi, before the monsters body dispersed as several glowing particles dropped, before entering Kushi automatically.

"Agh!" Izanagi breathed out as she felt the goblins onslaught stopped. She peered up and saw Kushi standing before her with a relieved face, before it turns into a serious one again. Izanagi blinked before-

"Kua?!" The Samurai shrieked as she was raised up by the vines of the Triffid monster. Instantly, three vines coiled around her, prompting her to grit her teeth as HP was being drained by the monster. Kushi frowned and raised her blade only to-

"Look out!" Kazuhiko's voice was heard before the Kannagi instantly stepped to the side, dodging a goblin's claw swipe. Kazuhiko rushed in and thrust his katana towards the goblins chest, killing it in one shot as a critical hit ensued.

"Watch your back!" KR warned nearby, before firing a blast from his staff towards a nearby goblin. "It seems you've attracted more of them…"

"I don't care!" Kushi exclaimed and begins hacking away at the Triffid. "I need to release my sister!"

"Skills would be useful right now…" Kazuhiko grunts as he slashed at a nearby goblin. Kushi grits her teeth in frustration when-

"I think we should focus on attacking the vines rather than killing the monster." RK's voice interrupts as he threw tree of his rapiers towards the vines coiling around Izanagi. As soon as he threw one, a new pair appeared on his hand instantly as he rushed in towards the Triffid.

Kusji wasted no time, and as soon as RK arrived near her, the focused on the vines as the Triffed screeched in pain with it's HP depleting. Kazuhiko huffed and killed another goblin as he said, "I see more goblins in coming!"

"What bothersome!" Kushi growled and delivered a strong slash, before she heard the sound of a vine snapping. "Oof!" Izanagi grunts as she dropped down, before instantly rolling back to a safe distance. "I-I'm free!"

"Iza-" Kushi started, before being swatted away by the vines of the Triffied. RK clicked his tongue in annoyance as he stepped back, taking a stance as he said, "As much as we released her…we're still at a disadvantage…"

"Kushi-nee!" Izanagi shouts in a worried tone, seeing her sister's HP slightly depleting, before she glared at the Triffid. Instantly, a glow emitted on Izanagi as she drew her weapon as red markings appeared on her cheeks. She rushed in towards the Triffied with rage as a menu popped up, where her skills were seen.

"I-I think-"

"It's impractical to use it from the menu, I tried!" RK warned, before slashing away at a goblin. Izanagi clicks her tongue as she said, "Dear god…Samurai's Challenge would be useful right now!"

"Grahk!" The Goblins nearby growled as Izanagi suddenly raised her hand and unleashed a small burst of white aura. Instantly, the goblins paid attention towards Izanagi who frowned and swung her katana, damaging three goblins before stepping back.

"The skills…!" The Samurai exclaimed. "They're…voice activated?!"

Wasting no chance, Kazuhiko instantly rushed in towards the goblins in front of Izanagi and said, "Sweeper!" as he swung his sword at the goblins, instantly killing them in one shot.

"T-This makes things easier!" KR muses as he quickly moved to the side. "Izanagi, Kazuhiko-san, take care of the Goblins! Kushi-san, RK, distract the Triffid! I need time!"

Nodding instantly, Kushi and RK rushed in towards the Triffid who shot out several more vines towards them. RK easily side stepped the vines before he leaped midair and said, "Round-" but was cut off when a vine propelled itself below him and-

"Purification Barrier!" Kushi said as a barrier appeared below RK, protecting him and reduced the damage. RK huffed and finished, "Round Windmill!"

RK's weapon glowed before he spun around rapidly, slashing of the Triffid's vines and razors down the main body, before he finally reached the ground and instantly rolled back to gain footing. The HP bar of the Triffied was dangerously low when Kazuhiko rushed in from the back, leaping a bit and said, "Assassinate!" before he swung his katana, instantly appearing in front of the Triffid.

The body remained motionless, before the HP instantly dropped to zero, signifying an OHKO as the body bursts and dispersed. Kazuhiko huffs before he quickly side stepped to dodge a goblin's claw strike until said goblin was back stabbed by Izanagi.

The Samurai huffs and said, "They're attracted to me now and-"

"Watch out!" RK warns before he threw his rapiers towards the side of Izanagi where it instantly cuts off a vine which crept up on her. "What the-…another Triffid?!"

Izanagi's guess was correct as another Triffid, or rather, two of them popped up. "Tch…" RK grunts before he saw a glow to his side. He tilts his head and saw KR raising his staff as he grinned. "Alright! My cast is up and running!" The Summoner exclaims as he fully raised his staff.

"Summon Attacker: Banshee!" KR shouts as a bright glow emitted behind him, before an eerie looking magic crest appeared behind him as a cloaked woman with a grotesque looking figure came out. It rose it's head where it revealed it's glowing red eyes and a mouth with sharp rows of teeth.

It clenched it's own head with it's hands where bloody stained fingers with long nails were seen. The Banshee lets loose a loud and painful screech causing the nearby goblins and Triffid to stagger at it's sound. The Banshee quickly sets its gaze at the goblins who stared back before their eyes widen and violently shook, before exploding, their HP depleting to zero signifying an instant death.

"The Triffid is open!" Kushi exclaims and rushed in with RK who prepared his weapons. The two swung their weapon wildly, dealing high damage towards the Triffid's as their HP bars were rapidly being depleted, before the monsters swats away the Kannagi and Swashbuckler away with it's vines.

"Aghk?!"

"Gahck?!"

RK and Kushi grunts respectively before they saw Kazuhiko and Izanagi rushed in from the back, the latter sheaths her sword as it gave out an ominous aura. Izanagi huffs drew her sword slowly said, "Ichi…no Tsuki. Ni…no Tsuki. San…no Tsuki. Mumyō…"

And then…Izanagi and Kazuhiko leaped towards the Triffids!

"Assassinate!"

" _ **Sandan-dzuki**_!"

There was a flash before Izanagi and Kazuhiko instantly appeared in front of the Triffids. RK blinked at the sight of the Triffid's HP bar instantly depletes to zero despite having slightly more than half. A moment of pause came, before the bodies of the Triffids was slashed apart and dispersed away, dropping experience points as it did.

"O-Oh…oh…ooooh!" Izanagi groans out before falling backwards, breathing out heavily as she did that. She instantly covered her eyes with her forearms, visibly shaking as she did that. While the others breathed out in relief at the fact that the enemies gone, Izanagi started to slowly sob.

"T-This isn't the Elder Tale I knew…" The Samurai sniffled as tears leaked out. "I-I want to go home…"

* * *

The way back to Minami wasn't that easy either. Izanagi clung to Kushi the entire time, flinching at every sound she heard as she continuously cried along the way. The poor girl was obviously traumatized at the events as her eyes were puffy.

After what seemed to be an eternity, night fell upon the lands as most people retreated to either their own purchased homes, personal guilds or simply resting on the streets. But one thing was in common on their faces.

A hardened look of despair.

Apparently, most people followed to go out after Izanagi and Kushi did. While some were lucky like the sisters, others…unfortunately not. Nevertheless, even the lucky ones had pure despair ridden on their face. This wasn't just a simple game now.

It may very well be their life.

As scenes like this came across her, Kushi sighed heavily and held onto her sobbing sister. Despite her very own hands were shaking…she must at the very least remain strong for her sister. The group eventually arrived at a rather fancy looking house just nearby the Guild Meeting Hall.

As soon as KR entered, he dodged a book thrown at him followed by Kazuhiko sighing. "And what are _**you**_ up to?" The Assassin said as he eyed at a woman sitting in front. She sat on a couch, with a large table in front of her where lots of papers were sprawled about.

"Oi oi Kuina…first thing we got home and you throw a book at me? Harsh." KR casually complains and enters the house as the woman stood up, tapping her foot impatiently as she did that. "I don't have time to baby sit this place. I have plans."

"Plans?" Kazuhiko questions with a raised eyebrow as the woman opts a devious smirk. "Just give me a few days…and we'll be taking over this place soon enough!"

"Indicus…"

"Don't try to stop me Kazuhiko." Indicus huffed. "And don't bother me now. I'm busy." The Sorcerer said as she stared at the papers in front of her, before noticing Izanagi and Kushi. "And who are _they_?"

"Guests." KR said. "They'll be staying with us for the moment."

"What-"

"Hey, my place!" KR interjects with a small sigh, before sitting on a nearby couch, opposite of Indicus. "We have a guest room, just climb the stairs to the second floor and third door, at the end of the hall."

Kushi quickly made a nod of thanks before walking off with Izanagi, slowly as she helped her sister. The two made their way towards the guest room, before entering it. Kushi rested her sister onto a nearby bed but the Samurai clung to her even tighter.

"D-Don't leave…please…" Izanagi sniffled prompting Kushi to make a wry smile and said, "I'll just be closing the doors okay?"

After quickly closing the doors, Kushi rested down on the best next to her sister. Izanagi clings to Kushi's arm once more, burying her head towards Kushi's shoulders as she slowly relaxed a bit, and yet her shoulders was visibly tensed.

The Kannagi slowly pats her sisters head in an act of trying to soothe her, which slowly worked as Izanagi's breath grew softer and softer. "…Yuukari-nee…" Izanagi started. "…Thank you…"

Kushi merely tilts her head to the side as the sisters embraced each other. Slowly, Izanagi's eyes grew heavier before the embrace of sleep hits her. Noticing her sister falling asleep, Kushi sighs out and relaxed her body as well.

Today was rather…catastrophic. Her sister and herself had found themselves trapped inside their game, Elder Tale, for some reason. After having their first combat, and near death experience, they are now under shelter of former Tea Part Members KR, Kazuhiko and Indicus.

Most likely, she needs to form a fast plan to go to Akiba in hopes of meeting Krusty or the other Drei Klauen's…and maybe find her other friends midway too. Tomorrow would be a new day…and new things await them.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

Hello folks! Okay…so this marks the start of our long journey! Before I continue, below is a full format about our protagonist, Izanagi!

* * *

 **Name: Izanagi**

 **Gender: Female | Race: Foxtail**

 **Class: Samurai Lv. 90**

 **Subclass: Avenger Lv. 90**

 **HP: 13100**

 **MP: 7089**

 **Guild: None**

Equipment #1: **Sword of the Bloody Oath Murasame: A very strong Phantasmal-class weapon that is only available from Raids. It is the former sword of a powerful Raid boss which boosts the users critical hit chance by a solid 50% but uses HP per every basic hit. It carries the spirit of the Raid Boss within it.**

Equipment #2: **Cloak of Nevermore: A Phantasmal-class item. It increases the users critical chance and critical hit power. It also increases the chance of the enemy shifting it's focus towards the user. Moderate damage bonus from attacking the back.**

Equipment #3: **Avenging Supreme Legion Dragon Horn: A proof and custom made Phantasmal-class item from completing 70 Legion Raid Dragons and obtaining the Dragon Slayer Subclass. Increases the chance of shifting the enemies focus towards the user. While being the main focus, increases critical hit chance, damage bonus from the front, damage bonus towards dragon. It is modified to boost the Avenger Subclass. However, lowers defense towards elemental damage of all types, and increases the duration of being de-buffed.**

 **Character Remarks:** Izanagi is an oddball as both as a Samurai and Player. Firstly, she has Foxtail as her race, which gives no boosts towards physical type class, meaning no bonus seeing as she's a Samurai added along it's dangerous passive which has a chance to lose certain skills.

Both as a Samurai, she is more towards a pure damage dealer Samurai while being a semi-tank. Her build revolves around critical hits. More will be explained in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Abilities/Moves that I created:**

 **Samurai - Mumyou Sandan-dzuki: It can be charged depending on the 'steps' taken before unleashing the move. A first charge is a powerful thrust, dealing high damage and pierces through armours.**

 **A second charge is two thrusts, dealing lesser damage then the first charge, but deals medium damage twice in a row and has a chance to lower the enemies defences.**

 **The third charge deals three thrusts which 'occurs' at the same time. Deals very high damage towards a single enemy and pierces through armour while ignoring a percentage of the enemies defences. After the hit, lowers enemies defences while inflicting the 'Bleeding' status effect towards an enemy.**

 **It doesn't cost much mana and has a short cool down of ten seconds, however, the very long pause at the end of the move leaves one very open and of positioned wrong, can leave one in a dangerous position. Per each 'charge' takes around 1 second.**

 **This move is inspired by 'Mumyou Sand-dzuki' of Okita Souji of the Fate/Grand Order series.**

Okay, I will reveal RK's profile in the next chapter, until then, read on folks!


End file.
